vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Mariana Torres
Mariana Torres é uma dubladora brasileira, a dubladora oficial das atrizes Raven Symoné, Jennifer Lawrence e Rebel Wilson (Rio de Janeiro). É irmã da também dubladora Adriana Torres Dublagens * Ravena '''em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Os_jovens_tit%C3%A3s ''Os Jovens Titãs'']'' , [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Titans_Go!_(s%C3%A9rie_animada) '''''Os Jovens Titãs em Ação]'' '' '''e [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Injustice:_Gods_Among_Us I'njustice: Gods Among Us] * '''Tracy' em Se Beber Não Case * Emily '''em ''Beyblade'' e ''Beyblade G-Revolution'' * '''Raven Baxter em As Visões do Raven * Alyssa em Power Rangers: Força Animal * Musa em O Clube das Winx * Suki em Avatar: A Lenda de Aang (Livro 1) * Azula '''em ''Avatar: A Lenda de Aang'' (Livros 2 e 3) * '''Korra em A Lenda de Korra '''(Livros 1, 2, 3 e 4) * '''Katniss Everdeen ''em''' [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games_(filme) '''Jogos Vorazes] ,' ''Jogos Vorazes: Em Chamas ''e''' [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games:_Mockingjay_-_Part_1 Jogos Vorazes: A Esperança - parte 1]' * '''Arcanista' em'' Diablo III'' * Carla Santini em Confissões de uma Adolescente em Crise * Georgina Sparks em Gossip Girl * Caroline Forbes em Diários de um Vampiro * Vanessa em Sexo Sem Compromisso * Carol em Missão Madrinha de Casamento * Amber em Sucker Punch- Mundo Surreal * Juliet em Os Simpsons * Carmen em Quatro Amigas e um Jeans Viajante * Irelia em League of Legends * Gata Copia em'' Fanboy e Chum Chum'' * Celina em Rebelde * Stella em Lemonade Mouth * Spencer Hastings em Pretty Little Liars * Izzy em todas as temporadas de'' Ilha dos Desafios'' * Joanna "J-J" Clark em Você de Novo * Nancy Holbrook em A Hora do Pesadelo (2010) * Migde em Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Abigail Scanlon em A Vingança das Damas de Honra * Brooke Webster em O Clube do Travesseiro * Elissa em'' A Última Casa da Rua'' * Julie '''em ''Meu Namorado é um Zumbi'' * '''Andie '''em ''Ela dança, eu danço 2: The streets'' * '''Maya '''em ''Na Mira da Morte'' * '''Estrela San Román '''em ''A Madrasta'' * '''Jill Johnson '''em ''Super-Herói: O Filme'' * '''Rebecca "Becky" Barnes '''em ''O Aprendiz de feiticeiro'' * '''Gwen Stacy '''em ''O Espetacular Homem-Aranha' e 'O Espetacular Homem-Aranha 2: A Ameaça de Electro' '' * '''Lani '''em 'Você Não Pode Beijar a Noiva' * '''Massie Block '''em 'Garotas S.A' * '''Melaine Porter' em Como Viajar com o Mala do seu Pai * Zatanna,Mulher-Gavião '''e Tula''' em'' Justiça Jovem'' * Kailani '''em Viagem 2: A Ilha Misteriosa ' * '''Iris Reisen '''em' O Último Exorcismo ''' * Veronica'' ''em'' Para Maiores '' * Kayla'' ''em'' Amizade Colorida '' * Grace Faraday '''em Caça aos Gângsteres ' * '''Chris '''em 'Carrie, a Estranhha (2013)' * '''Lydia '''em 'Mulheres ao Ataque' * '''Elissa Cassidy '''em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_at_the_End_of_the_Street A Última Casa da Rua]'' * Lady Jaye '''em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/G.I._Joe:_Retaliation ''G.I Joe: Retaliação''] * '''Caroline em Lucy * Romina em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lalola Lalola] * Tilly em Uma Noite no Museu 3: O Segredo da Tumba * Amy Gorda em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pitch_Perfect A Escolha Perfeita]'' ''e [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pitch_Perfect_2 A Escolha Perfeita 2] * Michelle em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demonic_(filme) A Casa dos Mortos] * Alice em O Sétimo Filho * Carina '''em ''Thor: O Mundo Sombrio, 'Guardiões da Galáxia * Wanda Maxminoff em Vingadores: Era de Ultron * Marcia em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Longest_Ride_(filme) Uma Longa Jornada] * Sticks em Sonic Boom * Ester Bravo '''em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coraz%C3%B3n_indomable ''Coração Indomável''] (SBT) * 'Mandy '''em '[http://www.adorocinema.com/filmes/filme-231652/ Parada Inesperada] * Evie Frye'' em Assassin's Creed: Syndicate '' * Jermaine Hicks '''em ''[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Precious_(filme) '''Preciosa - Uma História de Esperança]'' * Julie '''em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ricki_and_the_Flash ''Ricki And The Flash: De Volta Pra Casa''] * '''Mindy Park '''em ''Perdido em Marte'' * '''Genesis '''em ''Bata Antes de Entrar' * Jessica Jones em Jessica Jones (Netflix) Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro